The Tommy Torture Series
by Eternita14
Summary: Prequel to the much loved 'Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune'. Will include missing moments, other POV, and, of course, Tommy Torture! Not going to be in any kind of order, just insanity, like everything else I do. Now Taking Requests for chapters!
1. That Night In Jude's Room

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: That Night In Jude's Room

Posting early in honor of my parents 28th wedding anniversary! I'm always posting in honor of something.

Yeah the title, it's simple, to the point, and in English. I'll get used to it eventually.

First off, I love you guys so much for reviewing. I sadly _love _this chapter. I've been dying to post this but I wanted to finish Claire de Lune first. I had it done with the Jude chapters another reason I couldn't post: spoilers and it would be a bit confusing.

_If there is anyone out there that wants to write a part of the series with me I'm open to that, I can't write these with any of my friends, they don't watch IS. I don't know how they can live with themselves. But I would like to do a collaboration with someone. Probably the Truth or Dare one or Spin the Bottle. _

This is about the reference I made in Jude's chapter. When Sadie said she was lucky she woke her instead of Tommy. This is before Tommy goes totally crazy, so he's slightly normal.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I had just got back to the Harrison house with Sadie around 11:30. Jude's light was off so I guessed she was asleep, but wait, Spiederman's car was parked in front of the house. They're probably watching a movie in the living room, nothing to worry about. 

Sadie stands in front of the door trying here best to look seductive, she bites the corner of her lip, uh that only looks good when my girl does that, my girl being Jude. Why did I say that? I tried my hardest not to look at her like she's lost her mind as she batted her eyelashes at me.

I pretend I'm falling into her trap as she invites me in. After I'm in the house she leans against the door to close it. She then grabs onto my leather jacket and goes to kiss me, I turn my head when I notice that the TV isn't on and no one is in the room.

Where could Jude be? Well if Vin is here they're in the kitchen, there's no where else except her bedroom.

I was so distracted by my Jude thoughts I didn't notice Sadie took off my jacket and was practically licking my neck. Whoever taught her that needs to be killed because this is not a turn on. There is a right way and a wrong way to do this, and she seems to only know the wrong one. Making me feel like a popsicle does nothing for me, I don't think it works for anyone.

I pry her off of me and go to the kitchen, it's dark and abandoned as well, I get a glass a water to use as a reason to be in here. Sadie in her relentless effort is sitting on the counter doing her best to give me a sexy look. She grabs my shirt and is going in for a kiss, I turn in the nick of time.

"Where's Jude?" I asked hurriedly, I don't want to deal with her constant come-ons.

"I don't know," she shrugs, "most likely in her room," That's what I was afraid of. She attempts yet another kiss, I place my hands on her shoulders and push her back slightly.

"Why don't I take you to bed?" I insinuated to keep her from pouncing for the time being, yes, I know I'm usually the one doing the pouncing, but after I had to live through the vomitus tasting crap she called, I actually don't think you can name the stuff, it was the consistency of Vaseline and the flavor was worse. I see her lips as nausea waiting to happen.

Now where was I... oh yeah, you really don't want to have your lips to go someplace that will bring back the awful memory or stomach pain.

She holds tightly onto my hand as we make our way up the stairs. She drags my into the room and with all her strength shoves me onto her bed. She's about to climb on top of me when I quickly get up.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Jude," she nods and gets up and opens a drawer. I don't even want to think about what she is going to pull out.

I slowly make my way across the hall, I may explode if I see what I think I'm going to see. I open the door and hold my breath hoping for the best.

The room is so dark I don't think I would be able to see my own hands, I knew I shouldn't have closed Sadie's door. I could just turn the light on and deal with the consequences. But luckily I look over and see a switch for the hall light, well I hope it's for the hall.

Ha ha, Tommy earns a genius point, I can only see a bit of hair shine in the limited light. I push the door open more to let more light in and I see her lying on her stomach, the blanket only covers to her knees. I thank the heavens that she is in sweats and a t-shirt. She'd kill me if she knew I saw anymore than that.

When my eyes travel back to her face, after a nice stare at her ass, I just did it, I don't know why, it's cute. I see what I was dreading. There's an arm around her waist, Spied is asleep on his side, the bastard is only in his boxers. My anger is boiling into rage as I stand there frozen watching them.

"SPIEDERMAN!" I didn't know I could get that kind of volume. Jude is startled awake and _Vin_, I even sneer his name in my mind, jumps about two feet off of the bed and is struggling with the sheet. He doesn't notice how close to the edge he is and falls off the bed taking all the coverings with him.

Jude lets her eyes adjust to the light, she already knows its me but she'll want visual confirmation it's really me. After she's sure, her eyes narrow in anger, I know I'm about to get chewed out, but I won't be alone. I plan on doing the same to both her and Spied, I will have to drill my gorgeous eyes out now after seeing that.

I don't care how innocent that was, _I _had to look at that spectacle. She knew I was going to be over here tonight.

"Tommy? What are you doing in my room?" She looks over to see her soon to be dead lead guitarist, still struggling to untangle himself.

"For the love of nerds, what the hell?" He managed to say after untangling himself. I just glared at him, ready to attack if he provoked me, all he had to do to provoke me was breathe. A hand tapped my shoulder, I didn't turn to around to face Sadie, I know those claws anywhere. Yes, they're claws instead of nails.

"Tommy, I thought you were just going to say goodnight to Jude? It's been almost ten minutes," her voice was indignant; I couldn't tear my gaze away from them. Jude moved over to _Vin _and smacked him on the back of the head, his eyes were glued to Sadie. I turned my head slightly to my left.

Sadie wore a pink nurse's uniform, she has a twisted mind. I don't like the whole role playing thing, at least not with a nurse. Now Artist/Producer, I could work with that one. Where did that come from? I push it from my mind.

I guess Sadie took it the wrong way when I said 'take her to bed', she dressed for the occasion. An occasion that will never happen as long as my name is Tommy Quincy, well it's not but you get what I mean.

"Sadie, what are you wearing? Better question: _why_ are you wearing that?" I can't laugh, I can't laugh, this is my mantra for the moment. Another genius point for using the word mantra correctly.

"You said we were going to bed, and I thought we could have a little _extra_ fun," she tried to purr her words towards the end.

"Oh gross, I don't wanna hear this," that makes two of us. Jude's voice had enough disgust in it for both of us.

"Sadie, I never said that," I said as sincere as I can. I'm telling the truth and I don't want my words twisted, I get enough of that from the media.

"You said you were going to 'take me to bed'." She uses air quotes and my new mantra has to be commissioned, I'm really racking up the GP(genius points) tonight.

"If you two are going to talk about this, could you go somewhere else?" I look back at Jude and Spied is sitting next to her on the bed. My forgotten rage resurfaces and I'm out for blood.

"Fine, but first I'm going to throw him out of the WINDOW!" I start to charge over to where he sits, but Sadie grabs my arm and Jude runs up and pushes on my chest, they're both trying to do the best to hold me back. All those years of fighting off groupies has finally paid off.

Spied runs to the corner, yeah thats a safe place, and cowers like a puppy with it tail between its legs. I don't hear the incessant screaming that is no doubt coming from both girls. My only focus is on killing a 'dude' that has outlived his usefulness.

"Tommy, please," Jude's voice drifts in. She's breathless from exertion and she's pleading with me; I stop my pursuit and think for a second. What's going on? I'll I can think about is pushing Sadie and _Vin _out of the room and throwing Jude on the bed and make her say what she just did all over again. Only this time it will be accompanied by moans and her body wrapped around me.

"Tom," Sadie is digging her claws into my forearm as she tries to bring my attention back to the current situation. Great, along with going crazy, I'm turning into a pedophile. My head snaps in her direction and I blink to concentrate on what she has to say. Her face looks like she knew what flashed through my brain.

I look back at Jude, she just looks confused. So I'm sure I didn't say anything out loud because she would be scared not confused.

"I'm sorry Jude, I'll leave now," I say in a distracted tone. I just really need to think. I exit her room and down the steps and all but slam the door behind me. My car is not close enough, I need to be out of here. I hastily maneuver(GP!) my car and speed down the street, but in my rear view mirror, I can see a figure in Jude's window. I force the car to go faster and keep my stare out in front of me as I turn off of her street and head towards home.

* * *

Yep Tommy just realized he wants Jude. Well we all knew he wanted her but now he _wants_ her. A big Yay! for all the Jommy fans. That definitely includes me. 

'For the love of nerds', just popped into my head and I had to use it. Sadly I'm going around saying this now, good thing it's cute coming from me.

The sequel is titled in French, **La Chaleur De La Peau** (The Heat Of The Skin), so I think you know what this is going to deal with. Out in a couple days. First chapter is called 'Kisses, Trees, and More Trees'

What do you think? I want to know, but remember I have fragile nerd feelings(not really).

Thanks, Eternita14 (The Cookie Girl) or (BagChip Cookie). I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	2. When Spiederman Noticed A Change Part 1

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: When Spiederman Noticed A Change Part 1

This takes place the next day after the Juderman incident. I know it took me long enough to get this out.

_**UPDATED!**_

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I have never in my life spent that much time thinking. Much less thinking about only one girl. I was up most of the night trying to figure out what's going on in my brain. I'm turning into a perverted pedophile. Is that redundant? Did I use that word right? If I did, genius point! 

I'm using words like 'redundant', 'perverted', and 'pedophile', there _is_ something wrong with my brain.

Today will be just as exhausting as last night was. I'm only ten minutes late, but I'll get my head bitten off anyways. For the first time, I dread seeing Jude. Is she going to be mad? Does she want to kill me? Most importantly, am I going to have those feelings and urges I had last night?

Sucking in a deep breath I grab the handle of the door and pull it open. No sign of her as I make it near the receptionist's desk. I breathe a sigh of relief, no sign of Jude and definitely no sigh of _Vin. _I hope I didn't scar him for life, I don't think his life has ever come so close to ending as it did last night.

I was thinking maybe if I bought him lunch we'd be good. After all the time I have to spend with hi I know his mind is only on two thing and Jude's the other one. It sickens me that he gets to be with her, feeling the softness of her, the... well, I know for damn sure there's no passion there.

"Hey Tommy," she says easily. As if it's no big deal that she's being carried by Kyle. I realize I was getting lost in my mind again and no Jude is in front of me. I could wrench his neck for touching my girl, even though she doesn't know she belongs to me yet. She's Mine. And that's the ways it's going to be...soon.

"Jude," I manage to choke out. Kyle turned around to acknowledge me and I got a great view of her backside. I had a lot of thoughts about what I could do with her in just that position. No, no more thoughts about that. It has to end to prevent any embarrassing happenings. Well it wouldn't be embarrassing for me, everyone else would be because they can never live up to me.

I guess she wants to forget last night, she's smiling at me and doesn't seem angry at all that I wanted to kill her boyfriend. I think back to what happened, then I think about Sadie. What the hell am I going to do about her now? I don't even want to see here, I'll get the whole nurse thing coming back and- Its too much to think about.

She scared the shit out of me with that outfit. A pink nurse's uniform? What goes on in her mind? Never mind I don't want to know. I need to get off, damn it! I did it again. I'm trying to stop with all the innuendo I do. It's hard enough, I'll just stop thinking, that will help. No more thoughts of Creepy Sadie and I should be fine. I have to work, yeah thats it, I'll think about work.

"Jude," her hair flies everywhere as she looks up at me, "meet me in the studio in ten minutes," she nods as she is carried further away from me. I look to my left and see Spiederman hiding behind a pole, but he has this weird expression, he always does but still, like he's actually thinking. He notices that I'm looking at him and he cowers a little further behind the pole.

I nod in his direction to show I'm not at all blood thirsty. I can't approach him, he might scream like a little girl. I'll apologize later, when I'm not thinking about Jude the way I am. How soft her skin is and how hot she'll be when I... moving on.

I settle into my chair to wait for the object of my lust. I'm lost in my thought when I hear the door slam shut. I turn to see Nurse Sadie standing before me. She's really pulling in the nicknames. "What can I do for you Sadie?" I need to be nice right now, she might kill me for walking out on her.

"Tommy, what was with you last night? What were you thinking?" She doesn't seem all that mad, more like concerned, but I don't want to press my luck. She has a vicious side that I've seen once and lived I don't think it something you live through twice.

"I was just looking out for Jude, she's been hurt enough by guys" that's a completely truthful statement. But sadly I've been one of them. She doesn't look all that convinced. I wait for any more questions she'll without a doubt want to ask, I don't really want to answer any though. I just want to try and block the very bad horrible thoughts.

"Why did you want to throw Spied out the window?" She looks like she's holding in a laugh, and I can't blame her. It's pretty damn funny, it wasn't in the best judgment, but still funny, if not hilarious.

"Um," why _did _I want to throw him out the window? "I told you: I was just looking out for Jude."

"Looking out for her? You were going to kill her guitarist and boyfriend and you call that looking out for her?" How am I suppose to answer that question? And why is she raising her voice? Wait I could have ruined her career if I killed him. He may be an immature ass but he knows how to play the guitar.

"Sadie, Jude's going to be here in a minute to work. We'll talk later." I push her out the door, she glares at me before she turns and walks away. Did she wink at Kwest? If I'm lucky they'll hook up and I'm off the hook.

For a few minutes I think how I'm going to get out of talking to Sadie later. Lets see, I could say I have to work late, thats a practical excuse. What about, I forgot...no, that wouldn't be the best way to go. Hell I can always fake my death, celebrities do it all the time just look at Elvis.

Jude comes into the room with Spiederman. She's holding tightly onto his hand, her expression seems to hold some kind of fear. I guess she's afraid for _Vin's _life. And she should but I didn't need to act like that. But something snapped and I became possessive of what I know is mine. Soon she'll see what I now know. I'll never get this point across enough.

Spied leans in to give her a kiss but he sees me watching with interest (glaring) and opts for a kiss on the cheek. He can be pretty smart sometimes. If he keeps up this streak he may stay in one piece by the time we're done with the album.

After everything is ready she starts to lay down the vocals for her latest song. _Spie_derman, I getting better with sneering his name at least, sits there watching her all proud, makes me want to shove him off of a cliff. But I'm not doing to good with the homicidal tendencies.

Her angelic voice hits me and I'm finding myself lost in the sweet beauty of it. When did I get all poetic and shit? Hey maybe it will get me in good with Jude.

Shit! Why is this happening? I can think of all kinds of lustful things I can do to her and nothing, but her voice sets off something within me. I try to act as if nothings wrong but I'm receiving a few curious glances for the SME boys. But Spied seems to know what's going on.

Or maybe not, he just looked away and gave all his attention to Jude. Kwest is too busy doing his job to notice anything. I'm thankful I have a dedicated friend, it's not like he hasn't seen me lust over some girl.

But she isn't just some girl. There's something there that I can't pin down, uh give me a minute have to think about that for a minute.

Just the thought of me with Jude underneath me helpless... okay, I won't make you hear anymore. By the time I'm done with the sinful thoughts she's through with the song and I have no idea if the take was any good.

"Jude will finish this tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" That way I can go through and see where she needs to improve on the song. I can concentrate better without the moron convention around, which they happen to be imitating a group of horny monkeys. If it weren't for Jude I would have left long ago. I don't like working with unprofessional jackasses. Just plain jackasses I can handle.

Jude nods and walks out with Spied a few steps behind her. I have to stop him before he leaves. I catch him in the hall, he looks like he's trying to figure out something important. Whatever it is, it can wait.

"Spied can I talk to you for a sec?" He loses all the color in his face but squeaks out 'yeah'. "Um, about last night, uh, I want to apologize for everything. I just don't want Jude to get hurt."

"Bye Tommy," Jude saunters by on her way out. I can't help but to look or stare, she's just so perfect. I hear a throat being cleared and turn my attention back to _Vin_. He has a smug look to him and I want to hit that right off of his face.

Aren't I apologizing for wanting to kill him? Anger management never worked for me anyway. I can remain calm, I've been furious and remained cool. "So we're good?" Well as good as anything can be between us. He seems to think for a second before he answers.

"Yeah dude, we're good. I still don't like you but..." I don't give a shit what he has to say, so I cut him off.

"You're not alone, anyway, how about I take you and Jude out to lunch to make up for how I acted last night?" I don't want to keep up this conversation much longer. I may pull out my beautiful hair. At least if he accepts I'll get to be with Jude for awhile even if _he's _there. He gives a swift nod and I return it, at elast he didn't say dude, I can't stand that anymore.

"We'll finish working on the song later." I look down at the papers in my hand. "Tomorrow, nine o'clock. Tell the rest of the guys." I find that simple instruction works best with the SME 'dudes'.

"Sure dude, see you then," I see that smug expression forming again as I walk away.

* * *

Okay I finally finished the rewrite. Now please tell me if you think this one is better. 

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	3. When Spiederman Noticed A Change Part 2

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: When Spiederman Noticed A Change Part 2

Sorry it took so long!

_**WAIT!**_

Hold on Part 1 of this has been updated! Read it over again and review please.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Okay, Spiederman we can do this. Tommy wouldn't try to kill me with the whole staff watching, would he? I'm not sure how safe that bet is. 

I had just left Jude to get something to drink. I can't eat, shocking as it may be. I should be eating, this could be the last day I have all my teeth. I look over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure the perimeter is secure. Hey, if I had a super high tech communication device I could be a secret agent. Just, what would my code name be?

I might as well treat this as if I'm doing something important. Make my last few hours on Earth the best they can be. Hey, maybe I can get Jude to... no Quincy wouldn't let me have the chance. Even if I thought too much about that plan he'd kill me without a second thought. I've never seen anyone that protective of anyone. You'd think she was made of pure gold or she was a pepperoni pizza.

I see Jude and the dudes coming towards me. She is acting like nothing happened last night. Like she doesn't care that her producer almost killed me. At least one of us could forget the sheer terror of me about to be thrown out of a window. Well, I was terrified about being thrown out of a second story window. I almost wet myself, Jude doesn't know that and she never will. I know he could have done it last might too, he was that pissed off.

I actually think that Kyle and Wally are keeping her calm. I sure as hell know that I can't when I can't think about anything else other that the pure fury coming from Quincy. Most of the night was a blur. I remember giving Jude a ride home and she told me to stay over because I couldn't keep my eyes open. I think she didn't want me to die because she have to find another awesome guitarist.

But she'd never find one as great as me. I should complement myself as much as possible while I'm still breathing. If Jude sees my panic and starts to think about what happened... She doesn't need this kind of stress. She has to see Tommy everyday.

Speak of the well coiffed devil, standing by the door. He doesn't look out of his mind with rage, but to be on the safe side, I quickly and quietly move behind the pole a few feet away from him. I can't believe I'm shaking with fear because of an ex boy bander.

I see Kyle walking over, oblivious to Quincy, with Jude over his shoulder. Last second he sees him and turns to go in the opposite direction. I hear Jude speak to him and I look to see Tom almost to busy to notice Jude at all. "Jude," his voice is shaky, like he couldn't get the words out.

Whoa... what? Was he staring at her ass? He was! I didn't know that Tom had a thing for Jude, well I did but I didn't think it was on that level. The level of he wants her like I want do. But I think he has a better chance than I ever will. I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief. I've seen how she looks at him and how much, of something, he looks at her with. Yeah, I don't know that word but it's not love. He doesn't love anything other than his hair.

He nods acknowledges me before he goes to wait for Jude. I wonder if I should tell her what I saw, just to mess with her a bit. You know like nothings changed. Not that she'll give me and my amazing powers of perception any credit.

Hey Sadie's here. I must say she looked awesome in that pink uniform. I want to get Jude into something like that but she won't even talk to me about that. This sucks, _I'm _willing to talk and she's the one avoiding to subject. She walks into the studio and goes straight for Quincy.

You'd think we'd get along better. We both have Harrison women and awesome hair, but I can't stand his holier-than-thou attitude towards anyone he deems unimportant. Which includes me and the dudes.

A few minutes later I see Sadie leaving and does she looks pissed. I guess her and Tommy are done 'cuz she's winking at... Kwest! But he's... he's, well I like the dude. He makes a mean sandwich. Plus he doesn't make me feel like an idiot. Even when I am one.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Jude watching Sadie leave. "What was Sadie doing here?" Her brows where knit together in confusion.

"I saw her go towards Studio A, I'm guessing she was talking to Tommy. We both know she wasn't there to sing," She smiles and giggles a bit before her attitude changes completely and she slaps my arm. She's got major strength for a girl. Is that how she and Sadie stopped Quincy from killing me?

"That's my sister you butt munch." Butt munch? If I wasn't afraid of her I would be rolling. "Only I can talk about her like that." I hold my hands up in surrender and hope she'll drop this subject as well. I receive a glare before she turns a head towards Tom.

I roll my eyes and follow. She always puts him first, even before her own boyfriend. I don't want to go in there, I don't have to. She's only doing vocals and I'm not needed for that. Plus, for the moment, Tom still scares the shit out of me.

"How about I just meet you after you're done recording? You know how Quincy gets when you get distractions in the booth with you. And I've always been a distraction to you and I have enough problems I have to deal with. Quincy being at the top of the list."

"Spied...Spied! You're rambling. Don't worry. He's not going to kill you...I hope," she tried to keep that part a whisper but I heard it and it doesn't make me feel any better about this. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to booth. At the last second a move so I'm next to her side and not behind her. I don't need Q to think I'm scared of him, even though I'm petrified.

Jude squeezes my hand as we enter the booth. I look at her to see she's not so confident now that we're here. I go to give her my usual good luck kiss but I see Q glowering at me and it's not in my best interest to anything involving her lips. I have to settle for her cheek, why does he always get what he wants? Because he can throw people out of windows, I answer for myself.

She has such a voice. I love that she's mine... for the moment. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold on to her with Q checking her out the way he is. I glance over to see if 'the devil' is still looking for blood. With the look on his face, is he? No he can't be... oh, shit he is. He's thinking about my Jude and not in a way I want to know about. On the other hand with all of his experience... no, won't happen.

I see the dudes give him curious coup d'oeil, French class payed off. At least I can order in a French restaurant. They shrugged it off but I know better and act like I don't know whats' going on. Jude's so into the song she's doesn't notice his obvious discomfort.

Damn he was that distracted he didn't even hear the song. That's the only reason I can think of that he would let Jude go after one take. I'm turning into a puppy, I follow her everywhere, but thats the safest route that I have for now.

"Spied can I talk to you for a sec?" I stood there immobile, what do I say? Did I squeak? I hear him apologize and it feels sincere, not that I put much faith in his word.

Jude walks passed and says bye to him. Why didn't I get a goodbye? Oh yeah, I'm going with her. Yep, he wants her. I love when I'm right. I clear my throat to get his attention again, not sure if I want it but I want to get out of here.

Okay he wants to kill me now, I guess the all knowing look was too much for him to handle. Now I have to agree with whatever he says.

We've hopefully come to an understanding, I don't want to fear for my life everyday, wondering if this is the end.

Lunch? Oh, he wants to see Jude without it being too obvious. He starts talking about work and I let him feel he's smarted than me for now, until I know he's not going to go postal on my ass.

"Sure dude, see you then," I can't believe how much power I have over him and I can't use it... yet.

* * *

Yes, Spied is seriously scared of Tom right now but that changes with the lunch date he has with him and Jude. 

I hope Spied doesn't want to hang around in my head for much longer, if I say dude one more time...

Reviews, I love them!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	4. Truth or Dare Tommy Torture Style

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: Truth or Dare Tommy Torture Style

Tommy and Jude's POV. No, I didn't make them share a brain. POV switches.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**Why must I** be surrounded by idiot's? Who schedules a trip in the middle of winter to Denver?! I have been in this airport for five hours with the rest of the staff. At least there's not a lot of people here. I have a pounding headache already and all I don't need now is a whole bunch of girls screaming for Tommy. I glance over at him as I thought his name. He looks as bored as I am, can't blame him, he doesn't have his usual sluts fawning over him. Why do I feel jealous over that? More than usual I mean. 

I guess Spied couldn't take the doing nothing anymore he's talking to Kyle and Wally and I don't like the look on his face. It's too... oh no! He wants to play his favorite game. "Mason," I lift my head off his shoulder to look at his face. "Hold on to your cowboy hat, we're in for a long night." I put my head back down before I ask, "By the way do you have any aspirin?" He's so sweet, he patted my head then got up to get me some, but then again I lost my pillow. I could lean on the person to my right but Darius wouldn't like that.

He would start yelling about he doesn't need a scandal to this magnitude and that we need to be more professional. Then he'd go on about how he's been keeping anything involving me and Tommy out of the tabloids and he's worked too long and too hard for it to be ruined now, blah, blah, blah. So I must suffer until Mason's return, since I don't trust Spied with that stupid expression on his face.

Well if I can't lean on Tommy maybe I can have him distract me.

"Tommy," I looked up at him through my lashes. He's always more accommodating when I look at him like that. He's not looking at me, I nudge his shoulder with mine in another attempt to get his attention. "Tommy," I try to keep my voice down, I don't want too much attention, everyone thinks I'm going to jump Tommy any minute. Well, they keep watching me like I'm going to. I'm kinda liking the idea, not that I'd admit it out loud.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye. He's got that weird look again, did I mention _that _out loud? Or is he reading it in my eyes? I watch as his hand tighten around the arm of the chair, knuckles turning white from the force.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently as I look back at his face, he looks ready to rip off someones head. I know he's tired and frustrated and I just want to bug the crap out of him. Its taking the edge off the headache.

"What do you want?" His voice was gruff as he scooted as far away as he could in the chair. What am I toxic waste? Usually he lets me squeeze into a chair with him and now he doesn't even want to be near me? What the hell is that about?

"I'm bored. Entertain me." A simple command, he should understand it even in his enraged state.

"What?! You bothered me for this?" He can't be that furious with me. "Go annoy your boyfriend." He spat that vehemently. O-kay I guess he can be. Even though he's just making it easier for me to irritate him.

"Whoa! Someone needs to take their Midol." Can your eyes pop out if they're bugged out that much? I think I went too far with that one, but at least I'm not bored anymore.

I bite my lip to hold in the smile that I know will set him off further. I want him annoyed, I just don't want him homicidal. I just want him actually. I flutter my eyelashes at him and tilt my head to the side. I'm the picture of innocence, he can't explode at that.

**I think my** ass fell asleep. I've been sitting in this crappy chair for over two straight hours and if it's not asleep it's going to fall off. I look over to see Jude with her head on Mason's shoulder. She shouldn't be touching him. No one should be allowed to touch her, not including me.

Okay, I need to reel in the jealousy, no not jealousy it's...um...yeah, it jealousy. I'm man enough to admit it. And I can be man enough to keep in my possessiveness. But its Jude. I dream about those eyes, her lips, that perfect pale skin, her_-_ you get the point. Where was I?

I will not kill Mason, I will _not _kill Mason, I _will_ _not _kill Mason, maybe if I keep thinking that it will come true. So what if she has her head on his shoulder, we're not together. _Yet, _my very smart mind reminds me. I hold in the smile threatening to escape.

I look around at the lot of us stuck here. SME seems to be planning something that I know I'll hate. Sadie is talking to Portia while Kwest stares at her, Sadie not Portia. Darius is pacing looking for a signal on his cell phone. Jamie is sitting by Spied but he's watching _my_ Jude with keen interest. He looks like he want to... comfort her? For what? She's got a headache, who wouldn't when you're stuck with a bunch of morons, in the airport, for the night?

And if anyones going to be doing any comforting it's going to be me and it's going to be in a very private place. Where's the nearest hotel? I don't want to have her in a hotel, but I'll make due. She won't remember the hotel room anyway, she'll be so out of her mind with pleasure, she wouldn't care if I had her in the middle of this airport with all the assholes looking on.

I feel a shoulder push mine. I'd know that bony little arm anywhere, Jude. Why isn't she asleep on Mason's shoulder? Keep the anger in. I look over at her and she's staring up at me with a look of... lust? I haven't had a woman in a couple weeks and it's not getting any easier. And now I have the object of my desire watching me with hunger in her eyes, I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer.

Our brief exchange was full of tension on my part, her it was a way to have fun, at my expense. I think I should have left the boyfriend part out of it. She probably found that more amusing that my other outbursts. I see Spied speak to Jamie then watch as all the color drains from his face. The only other time I've seen Jamie that pale is when he found out about my homicidal tendencies.

Spied is making his way over here and I will not be held accountable for my actions. I watch as he leans in to Jude, one of his grubby hand comes up to touch her face. He didn't kiss her but his face is too close to hers. Jude cringed at what he said but gets up and follows him away from everyone. If something happens I'm going to kill him, then I'm going to punish Jude, but she'll enjoy every minute of it.

"Come on Tommy," Jude says as she grabs my hand and does her best to pull me out of my chair. When did she get back? She wasn't gone long enough for anything to happen, which I'm fine with. Well, maybe she did, I always thought Spied stood for something else. I grudgingly get out of the chair and let Jude lead me to where ever.

I look around to see we're in a pretty secluded corner and, of course, its fantasy time. I think about how I could push her against the wall and do whatever need to be done. I'm not going to go into too much detail right now. I won't be able to hold back then.

"Jude over here," Kyle says as he sees us. Spied's face is giving it away, I'm going to be stuck playing their damn game. Might help pass the time until I'm out of here and home.

"Okay I'll go first," Spied said with a glint in his eye. "Mason, take your pick," he gulped when Spied said his name.

"Um, truth?" I watched as Mason squirmed in his seat as Spied asked his question. "I, uh, it was in a elevator in New York." That was more than I ever wanted to know about him. "I pick Jude." Mason said quickly to get the attention off of him. He waited for Jude to tell him her choice. He was about to say what he wanted her to do but he was interrupted.

"Wait!" Spied motioned for Mason to come over to him. He whispered something and Mason got an evil smile. "Okay Jude. I dare you to kiss Tommy." She looked at him as if that was the lamest dare known to man. Which it is, we've kissed more times then they even know. She shrugged and went to kiss me on the cheek, he never specified where. "Hold on Jude. You have to kiss him on the mouth. At least a minute." I look to see Sadie and Portia glaring at me. What did I do? I'm not the one telling her to kiss me.

"Darius is going to kill me! I'm technically not even supposed to be in the same room with him without an officially appointed person with me." When did he put that into act?

"You chose Dare. You have to do it." He tried to make his voice sound as if he was law. Come on, Jude can take him down with a look. She glared at him and started to come near me. "Jude. Why don't you straddle him while you kiss him?" I think Jude and I had the same look on our face as what he said registered. I uh, don't think that I can control myself with her body so close. I'm barely able to think straight with just hearing her voice.

She unwillingly got off her chair and stood in front of me. Slowly she put her knee on one side of me, her hand went to my shoulder for balance. She swung her other leg up to rest on the other side of me. Tentatively she tilted my head back, and lowered her face to mine. I felt her breath against my skin as she closed the distance. All I wanted to do was grab the back of her neck and keep her where she was, at least for the next hour. But I kept my hand glued to the armrests until I thought my fingers would break. She's so sweet, I'm powerless to do anything but respond. I was ready to make a move to ask for entrance but she pulled away. I heard someone say camera. We don't need any photo's of us like this.

"Happy? That was disgusting." she said that part lower, but with her on my lap I heard her clearly. I'll get her back for that. I saw the look in her eye after she pulled away, revenge was imminent. Ha ha, I got a pretty good vocabulary for me. Jude is an evil little girl when it comes to this game.

I watched Spied have to go up to an old lady and ask if she wanted to spend the night with him. Which she promptly hit him over the head with her purse until he ran away. Sadie kiss Portia, now I might have found that hot if I wasn't involved with both of them at one point or another. Kyle and Wally had to perform a striptease for the same lady that hit Spied. She didn't hit them, she put some dollars in their boxers. Then it came to me.

I'm not backing down from anything, I went for a dare and regretted it. I'm not going into what happened. I'll tell you it involved me, Kwest and baby oil. But I'm getting my revenge on Jude. I can't wait. "Jude, truth or dare?" Please pick dare I've got the best/worse one for you. You won't act like that kiss was nothing and get away with it.

**I'm** **going to** puke. I can't believe Tommy's making me do this. Darius is going to fire me after this, I have no doubts about that. The nervousness is rising in my throat as I make my way over. I find my target sitting in his chair talking to the person next to him. I see Kyle and Wally pass me to help, they're going to distract the other person while I do my dare.

I've should of done truth but I don't trust Tommy and his questions. Deep breath in and release it slowly. I'll be fine, Tommy won't let anything bad happen to me. His protective ways could be my salvation during this. I watched as Wally and Kyle managed to get their job done, and I'm shocked they got anyone agree to go anywhere with them.

I moved quickly and sat in the chair next to Darius. "Hi, Darius," I smiled coyly as I flutter my eyelashes. Leaning against the armrest furthest for him I crossed my legs and ran my fingers over my leg.

"Jude," he said without sparing me a glance.

"How's everything going?" I look over to see Tommy and Kwest hiding behind the closest pole they could find.

"Fine," his brows furrowed together as if he was trying to figure out what I'm doing. Has anyone ever flirted with him? Or is he just not expecting me to do it.

"You look so... powerful today," I feel like such an idiot. Tommy will pay dearly for this. Keep the smile in place, keep the smile in place. It might keep me from chirping.

"Um, thank you? Jude are you okay?" He looked at me as if I needed to be hospitalized for the next decade. I do for even doing this dare.

"Never better," I have to stick to verbal flirting. I refuse to touch Darius in any way. Even innocently. I imitate Sadie's signature hair flip and giggle. My mind was really on the kiss I had with Tommy. That was even better than the other times that we've kissed. Why did I pull away? I need to be in the mental institution for the rest of my life for that one.

"Hey T," he said as he spotted Tommy, "come over here and get your girl." He froze when he found out he was caught. Then made his way over to me. I hope I wasn't staring at him open mouthed, he's just so... I so want to lunge at him and finish the kiss. But with Darius right next to me, that's never going to happen.

"Lets go, Jude." He said hastily, his voice higher than usual.

"But Tommy," I whined as her grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

* * *

Review Please! I'm making up all the torture I'm putting you all through with 'Chaluer De La Peau' with the little make-out scene. 

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	5. Still At The Airport

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: Still At The Airport

Jude and Tommy's POV. Thanks for your help with the guys. If I didn't get all my mistakes and it's difficult to read tell me and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

**I followed** behind Tommy away from Darius. Actually he was pulling me by my hand away from Darius. I was thankful for that, even though he was the one who put me in that position. Hmm, that phrase has possibilities. 

Once Darius was out of earshot he lost it. Tommy was hunched over laughing, almost on his knees, he still held onto my hand and nearly dragged me down with him. "Tommy, let go of me!" I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let go. Why does he want to hold onto me?

Kwest came out of his hiding spot, he wasn't walking, he was nearly crawling over to us. I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at me. "Yeah, it was funny, now can we please go back to the group." I attempted to keep my voice even but it started to shake with my anger towards the end.

Their peals of laughter had still yet to stop. If I know Spied like I think I do, this game is not going to end for a while. I can plot my revenge for the hair obsessed freak, I find very hot. My retaliation is just beginning. He won't know what to do once I get started.

**Once I was **in control of my laughing, I looked up at Jude who was staring at me. Why is she still here? I felt me hand move towards her like it was being tugged. Oh, I'm holding onto her. "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth. She tried to tug her hand away again. But even laughing that hard didn't weaken with my hold on her.

"Kwest go ahead, we'll meet you," I stood and looked at her angry expression. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't- wasn't that bad?! I had to flirt with Darius! You have scarred me permanently! I may never be able to- mm," she whined as she cringed at the memory. "Now let me go!" Her struggles started again as jerked her arm wildly. She stopped all her movements and looked my square in the eye. "Release!" Why does she insist on treating me like a dog?

"I'm not an animal. Stop speaking to me as if I were."

"Well a human would of released me already." I just like the contact between us.

"That's not the real reason is it? You're mad because you didn't get to flirt with _me. _You had to pretend you were with me to even make it through that." Her eyes turned hard as she glared up at me. I struck a nerve.

"You wish." That's original. "If I wanted to pretend I was flirting with someone else it would be Gerard Butler before you!" Only one guy before me huh? "Actually, you'd probably be in the high twenties, if I were to list them."

"Let me hear this list," I may be sorry I said that. I couldn't stop the words. I want to know what her fantasy men are. See how I match up to them.

"We may need to sit down for this one, it going to be awhile until you hear your name."

"Does it look like we're going anywhere," I pointed to the window at all the snow falling. She shrugged and found two seats together and made herself comfy. Her word not mine.

"So my list. One: Gerard Butler. Two: Johnny Depp." That's good, I resemble Johnny in some ways. "Three: Tim Rozon." I frowned at that one. "Four: Eduardo Verastegui." Who the hell is that? "Five: Chad Micheal Murray." I was right. I regret this.

She been going for the last five minutes. She didn't even falter as she spoke the names. "Eighteen: Jack Sparrow."

"That's Johnny Depp!"

"No, it a character Johnny plays. Not the actual Johnny Depp. So he counts! Nineteen: Jared Leto. Twenty: David Boreanaz." How can she think of this many guys?

"Are you done?" I interrupted her list, she glared at me again.

"No. Twenty four: I can't remember his actual name so, Dean from Supernatural." She got a dreamy look on her face after she said that one. "Twenty five: Davey Havok." My head fell back against the chair, it hit hard. I'm going to need an ice pack now.

"Thirty Five: Beto Cuevas twelve years ago. Thirty six: Niall Matter. Thirty seven: uh, I guess thats you. I can't think of anyone else I'd pick over you. Wow, I was wrong. You didn't even make the twenties." Her eyes were bright when she looked back at me. "Now that we've settled that, I'm going back to my boyfriend."

"Why isn't he on your list?"

"Oh yeah, do you think I can actually flirt with him? We have more fun doing other things." She turned to leave. I made my way so I walking by her side.

"I never got to ask you this straight out but, how much did you like your dare?" Her eyes slitted and she stopped walking. "Revenge is sweet."

"Revenge for what? I didn't do anything to you. Or is that the problem? You want more than you can have?" She stood in front of me and kept her eyes on mine.

She was standing there, so I took advantage. It was simple, I just grabbed her arms and pulled her against me. "Tommy what are y-" she got cut off by my mouth. She should always gasp when I do this, it makes it so much easier for me. I felt her hands pushing on my chest, trying to break the contact. Like that's going to happen.

I moved one hand to rest on the small of her back. it also helped bring her lower half closer to mine. My other hand tangled in her hair. Soon her struggles stopped and she moved her hands up my chest. She slowly put her arms around my neck as I felt the tip of her tongue touch my lip. With her so into it, this is the best time to make my move. Without warning I pulled away. It was hard but I did it.

"You still think its disgusting?" I whispered and walked away leaving her leaning against the wall. I think I even saw her touch her lips as she stared at my retreating figure. Or my ass to be more specific. I'm glad I have good peripheral vision.

**What the hell **was that?! He can't do that to me! I was, I wanted, oh hell, I just cheated on Spied. Well we're pretty much over with as it is.

I was muttering as I made my way back to Spied and the others. I took a seat next to him to see who I could pick. Its my turn after all. I looked up to see Darius watching us. I said Trust or Dare to Wally as loud as I could without it sounding obvious. At least Darius knows whats going on. He got an evil gleam and made his way over to me.

"Jude can we talk?" I knew where he was going with this and I wanted to see how everyone would react to this.

"Sure D, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking about how you were talking to me back there and I wanted to see if maybe we couldn't work something out." I tried my best to hold in the laughter, but I was about to explode and second.

"I don't think that's possible," my voice was forced. I sounded like I was stunned instead near a laughing fit.

"Why not?"

"Well I only did that because Tommy dared me to."

"What?!" He flashed Tom a glare. "Jude I thought we could've had something!" Wow, he's a good actor, if I wasn't in on this I would've believed him. "I may never recover from this."

"Blame Tommy." My lip twitched and I have to bite the inside of my lip to keep the whole smile from coming out.

"Tom. You used Jude to play with my feelings? Your lucky I don't fire your ass. Happens again, you might not be so lucky." He turned on a heel and went back to his seat.

Everyone was looking at each other as if they didn't believe what just happened. I'm not going to ruin their shock by laughing. I'll wait until I'm alone and I'll burst. I can see me doing that too. It will probably happen on the plane. I'll be sitting next to Tommy, because he has to sit near me at all times. That what he says anyway. He'll want to talk about a song and I'll just let loose on the laughing. Tommy will be confused, everyone will think I'm crazy or that Tommy's doing something to me. Ah, torture for everyone.

"Okay, I think we're done with this game." Jamie said from across the circle.

"But I didn't get to-" I was cut off by everyone yelling no at me. "Fine" I shouted back. Well I still got the plane for revenge.

* * *

Review please! 

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	6. Night of Evilness

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: Night of Evilness

Jude's POV.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Why is it that I sat in an airport for hours on end and now I have to sit in the plane? This has just become a dream trip. Why is Tommy sitting next to me? I thought after that whole truth or dare fiasco he'd choose to sit with Kwest. 

But maybe we can get something done. "Tom, do you think we can work on a song? We might be on the runway for awhile."

"Whatever you want," he shrugged easily. 'Whatever I want'? Not the best thing to say to me at the moment.

Awhile turned into a half hour, the plane still hasn't taken off. I got bored and started thinking about what Darius said to me. I wanted to hold the laughter in until later. Well its later now and there's no way I can keep it controlled. Come on! Darius saying all that shit was beyond hilarious.

I started to giggle slightly, not wanting to disturb the others. Tommy was staring at me as my giggles grew.

"What are you laughing about?" I couldn't have answered him if I wanted to. Five minutes into the spree, I was gasping for breath.

"Tom what are you doing with Jude?" Darius' voice boomed throughout the small cabin. Luckily Darius bought out the plane. His plane is in need of repair. Doesn't he have more than one anyway? Whatever. I don't think other passengers would've appreciated the commotion.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered, not wanting to answer Darius. Nothings happening between us. I guess its a bad thing we're in the front of the plane and there's no one around us.

"That sounds convincing Quincy," I managed to whisper between laughs.

"What was that Jude?" Damn, he has good hearing.

"Um, nothing?" Wow Jude you really sound like you're telling the truth.

"Way to sound convincing Jude." Oh, I could slap him right now.

"Shut up. If you never gave me that dare this wouldn't have happened." I argued to his confusion.

"This is my fault?" I nodded once and tried my best to stare him down. "How much coffee have you had?" I felt my mouth fall open. "You're not this crazy until you've had a least six cups."

I frowned and gave my attention to... whatever is in front of me. In my fury I wasn't seeing anything clearly.

Forty five minutes passed and we're finally in the air. All is quiet. Not a creature is stirring, not even a Spied. All this snow has me in the Christmas spirit. Even though it hasn't been Christmas for quite some time.

My foot was hitting the wall closest to me. Not even the constant tapping was enough to get anyone to do anything. Tommy was twisted oddly in his seat, keeping his back to me. I wanted a bit of revenge for earlier, so I hit him once; square in the back and quickly turned away from him.

"What was that for?"

"What're you talking about Quincy?" I tried my best to sound like he had woken me up.

"You hit me," he was moving his shoulders back, wincing at the pain.

"You were probably having a bad dream. You know how you get when you don't get enough coffee." I tried to turn away from him again but he caught my shoulder and pushed it firmly into the back of my seat.

"Don't mess with me Jude. I can't deal with you puerility right now."

"Ooh, a fifty cent word from Quincy." I saw his eyes narrow, but I see that look on a daily basis. It lost its intimidation factor thirty four executions ago.

"Jude! Shut up! People are trying to sleep!"

"They can't sleep with all your yelling!" I shouted back at my sister.

"Jude enough!"

"Okay," I said timidly. I know better than to argue with Darius. I saw Tommy smile smugly before he turned away from me.

"I'll get you later Little Tommy Q," I said quietly. But it was loud enough for him to hear. Just like I wanted.

"Try your best." He's challenging me?! He's going to find that I'm a lot better at pranks than I used to be.

Fourteen minutes later and I was bored out of my skull. Only one thing to do. This is my second to last resort. "Tommy? Hey Tommy!" I pushed his shoulder, careful not to touch where I hit him. He can't go to sleep on me now. He was right, as much as I hate to admit it. I had quite a bit of coffee since we've been on the plane.

"What?" He grumbles a lot. But I caused it so its okay.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." I'm going to make him hate that line.

"Didn't we go through this at the airport?" He turned away from me and tried to sleep again.

"Yeah," I looked at him oddly. "I'm still bored though."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Make me not bored?" Is it that hard to comprehend?

"Entertain yourself, I'm going back to sleep."

"Entertain myself? What am I supposed to do?" I got no reply from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and dropped back against my seat.

Hmm, I know Darius always has shaving cream with him. He's gotta keep his head hair free and shiny.

My mind's twisted from being with Spied for so long. Since Tommy doesn't want to keep me from doing something stupid, I'll get to be extra insane. How should I go about this? So many ways to pull this off. But I don't know how deep of a sleeper some of these people are.

The guys can sleep through a car alarm while being in the car, and the car is in a twister. Tommy? No clue. Sadie? I better not mess with her for the next two weeks. If she doesn't get her required nine hours of sleep you don't want to be within 30 miles of her.

The plan clicked and I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

Finally the plane touched Canadian soil. Or concrete. I'll get to be away from all the idiots who tortured me for the last few days. No more Tommy bitching at me. No more Darius watching my every move. No more... well I still have to see Sadie on a daily basis. Which is exactly why I didn't include her in my need for vengeance.

"Hey Tommy!" I threw myself onto his lap, kissing his cheek as I put my arms around his neck.

"Jude," he stared at me as if I had three heads. He might like it if I did. You know, all those mouths.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I need to play dumb for him to fall into my trap. "Oh, morning Sadie!" I knew I was beaming on the outside. They should see how I'm feeling on the inside.

"What happened to you? You're never like this in the morning."

"I just had a really good night," a night of evilness. I bit my lip to hide my kittenish expression.

"Tommy, what did you do with Jude last night?!" She shrieked as looked between us. I guess I didn't hide the smirk good enough if she jumping to those conclusions.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Just left me to die of boredom." I had some really great plans for last night. Not that he'll ever find out now. "I had so many _fun _ideas but..."

"What did Tom do to Jude?" Darius' voice carried over the small space. Accusations were going to be flying soon. Well more than they were now.

"Geez, you always think the worst," I got off of Tommy and grabbed my bag. The door had just opened and I was anxious to get away from the mob before they found out what I had done to them last night. "Let's go Sadie, I can't wait to get in my own bed."

I could hear laughing behind me. I'm not sure I want to see who was laughing at who. "Kwest what happened to your pants?" Oh, just Kwest. I can outrun him, plus Tommy will protect me if possible. I hope.

"What's wrong with them?"

"What's going on?" Sadie asked me as we walked towards the exit.

"I don't know, Kwest probably sat in something." I think that was convincing. I saw her brows quirk as we continued towards freedom.

"Come on man, we didn't do that!" Spied yelled as he ran past me and my sister. "I would've never though of that." I heard him say to Wally. Wow I did something that Spied never has.

Kwest dashed by a few seconds later. Sadie gasped as she saw what happened to Kwest. The butt of his jeans was hanging down to his knees. His boxers, covered in hearts, were in plain view of everyone. It looked like the old fashioned underwear, the ones with the butt flap. Only made of denim.

"SPIED! Why did you have to do that to me too?!" I guess the tape gave out on Kyle's pants. He ran by holding the seat of his pants up.

I tried my best to keep my expression innocent but Sadie saw right through it. "You did that?" She whispered as her eyes grew big.

I saw that Tommy was right behind me. He was practically on top of me. Not a bad thing. "What ever gave you that idea?" I tried to motion to her that we weren't alone.

"Jude I know that look. You had something to do with that." I thought she of all people would get the subtle hint I was giving.

"You?" He looked shocked as he stared at me.

"You really think Spied could've thought of that?" I'm insulted by that.

"Why Kwest?"

"He laughed."

"Kyle?"

"He had it coming." I felt like I should break out in song after saying that. But this isn't a prison movie set in the twenties.

"Did you do anything else?" Oh, he's suspicious I've done something to him as well. As he should be.

"Of course I did." I picked up that pace, hoping to not say anything else about my night of... fun.

"Tommy, whats that in your hair?" Portia asked from behind us. Aw, shit.

"What did you put in his hair?" I was waiting for Sadie's eyes to pop out of her head.

"Gotta go," I started to run out of the airport towards Sadie's car. Maybe I can hide there, tommy's car would've been too obvious. Or maybe obvious enough.

"Jude!" I risked a glance back to see Tommy running after me.

"Quincy, you're going to cause a scene! You'll be in the tabloids for this one." I laughed as I ran faster.

I didn't get to look back again but I knew he was closing in on me. I couldn't go any faster, my sides were beginning to ache as I got to the cars.

I guess he's been doing major cardio, he caught me and pinned me to the concrete wall.

"What is this?" he showed me the goop on his hand.

"Only mayonnaise. Its good for your hair. I did you a favor." I don't know how he didn't notice me put that in his hair while I was on his lap. I think it was enough of a distraction. I'll have to do that more often.

I saw his face soften marginally as he stared down at me. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy dig eyes. "Come on. I'll take you home," he caved and smiled at me. I dodged a major bullet this time. With some luck the others will never know it was me that inflicted all the chaos.

* * *

Review please! 

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	7. We Need a Break

The Tommy Torture Series

Chapter: We Need a Break

Tommy's POV. This is what led up to Tommy taking Jude out on the night of Claire de Lune's first chapter.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I've been in this studio for far too long. I need to sleep for the next two days. I must be getting old, I used to be able to stay up all night and put a show on the next day. Plus fit in a groupie or two before I went on stage. Not a bad life. Not that I want to go back to that.

Kwest went home hours ago, he told me about a trip he planned for himself and Sadie. You'd think the man would learn to pack the day before he leaves. This is why he always had to stop in the middle of the night to get a toothbrush when he'd be on tour with Boyz Attack.

Jude's getting some water before we go over her song, again. She keeps complaining that something isn't working. I've tried everything to make it sound different yet the same, and she's still not happy.

I personally think the song is perfect. I liked it the first time we went through it. It was better than the other songs that she thought were good. Jude is finally heading back towards me. She was gripping the water bottle a little too hard. Her fingers are curled around the cylindrical object. I wonder... no! I'm not going there. I need to work now and finish this so I can go and do my best to control the intense need pounding through me.

How odd. An intense pounding would get rid of this need.

"Jude its getting late. Think back, what is it that wasn't working for you?"

"I don't know!" She threw her arms around dramatically. "Just let me hear it one more time Quincy." If I didn't know any better I'd think she was cranky. I shook my head and leaned back into my chair as the music filled the room.

_Dark cloud moving in_

_Just one fall of rain_

_Would wash away_

_Wash away the pain_

_Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin_

_Rid me of the cold you're drowning_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

Jude started squirming in her seat as the song went on. She crossed her arms over her chest and started to spin slightly in the chair. She tried to keep her face clear of any emotions. She should really look into acting lessons. Her nonchalance needs a lot of work._  
_

_Seems so close to me _

_but still beyond my reach _

_calling me and playing hide and seek_

_Look behind that door _

_I'm the one you been searching for _

_and I'm not a little girl anymore_

Her eyes met mine right after that line. Yes, I've noticed that about you. I wanted to say to her but I though it would make her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

I wanted to tell her how much I wanted her. And not just in a physical way. That part was always in the back of my mind. It was never going to leave either. Even now I wanted to push her against the wall and-

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You had a really odd look on your face. Tell me what's wrong with the song so we can fix it."

She thought that was about the song. She need to look into some other classes. Ones to help her pay more attention to people. I don't know how she could mistake my look of pain for wanting her as pain of a bad song. I know there's a difference. Unfortunately, I can see my reflection right now. I look ready to pounce on her. Not far from what I'm feeling.

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

_Don't wonder round looking_

_For someone to replace me_

_Don't wonder round wasting_

_The rest of your life_

_Don't wonder round waiting_

_For someone else to save you_

_And don't you make the same mistake twice_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

During the end of the song I felt Jude's eyes coming back to me. Like she was nervous about something else. What's to be nervous about? It not the first time she's written a song about me. And I highly doubt that this will be the last.

When I turned back to her she was resting her head on the back of the chair. She was looking at me with these wide, innocent eyes. I was probably staring at her like a dumb ass. Not the first time or the last. This is going to be a pattern with us isn't it?

"Tommy," her voice was quiet as she spoke to me. Her eyes were half open as she finished her revolution in the chair.

"Yeah," I waited to hear what she heard wrong with the song this time.

"Why do you think..."

"Mm," I was getting ready to argue with her again about there is absolutely nothing wrong with her song. Music: prefect. Vocals: amazing. Tempo: exact.

"Why do you think no one wants me?" I was blindsided by that one.

"WHAT?! Why would you even be thinking that?" I'm burning for you and you act like I'm your best friend or brother. Or worse, your sister.

"Tommy, how could you not think that? Come on, I haven't had a relationship work. Ever." Her voice grew sad as, I imagine, she thought back over her past love life.

"Jude you're eighteen. _I _haven't had a relationship work and I'm-"

"Old?" she tried to complete the sentence for me. That was not the word I was going to use. I know I thought that earlier, but I don't need anyone pointing that out to me.

"I am not old. I'm only-" she interrupted me again.

"Seven years older than me." I saw the look on her face. "Grandpa," I knew she was going to add some smart ass thing like that.

"How did we even get here?" I wondered as I thought back over the twists and turns of the conversation.

"Well, you see, a long long time ago, in the beginning God created the heavens and the earth."

"Don't get smart with me. You know that's not what I meant," when did I get all snippy? Maybe Jude's right. I should look into Midol.

"But you're Little Tommy-"

"Don't you call me that!" I tried not to shout at her but I couldn't help it. But I liked where I made her stop. Little Tommy, it's got potential.

"What? Little Tommy Q?" I couldn't get my hand over her mouth fast enough. "I thought everything I said was smart compared to you," she smile sweetly at me as she rested her head back down.

I'd strangle her if I didn't want her. "We're done Jude," I told her as I started to get ready to leave.

"But..." she was going to start again. "But..." Her eyes were franticly moving around the room.

"No, no buts." I watched as she searched for something to say. Why is she fighting this so much? "Come on Jude, lets get out of here." I held out my hand for her to take and started on the way to my car.

* * *

Song: Don't You Dare by Alexz Johnson

Review please!

This is the last chapter I have planned. **If there's something you wanted to see, something you're dying to know about. Any of the stories in the series apply. Let me know and I'll work on a chapter for you.**

If I get enough responses I'll compile a list and you can vote for the ones you want to see first.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
